


Pet Names

by Vexicle



Series: Black Velvet [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Pet Names

“Wii-chan thinks that ‘bro’ isn't a suitable nickname for you anymore,” Kona remarks, looking up from his tablet. Eva startles, turning around to take in her boyfriend with a serene smile on his face and waving her over.

_Is this fate, or are our friends pulling a prank on us again?_ Eva wonders. Unable to stand the teasing from their friends anymore, Eva had fled to the library, her safe haven. Okay, backtrack. On hindsight, Kona would definitely have been there. What a nerd.

Eva pulls out the chair next to her boyfriend and sits down, relishing in the cool air of the school library. She pauses before replying. “Okay, two things. One, is it any of her business? Two, why not?”

“She said it sounds pretty gay now that we’re dating, bro - and we ain't gay bros, bro. I don't know, she does kinda have a point.”

“So, we have to come up with a new pet name just because Winter thinks it's weird?”

Kona makes a pacifying motion. “No, no! If you don't want to change it, it's fine. But... I think so too!”

“You think what?”

“Uh, I agree with Wii-chan. S-sorry…”

Eva pets Kona on the head to reassure him, and he actually _meows_ in satisfaction, rubbing his head against her hand. Eva smiles contentedly. “Alright, you fussy piece of shit. So, how’s about the classic ‘baby’?”

Kona makes a face.

Eva continues, watching his reactions carefully. “Darling? Sweetie?” Eva grins mischievously. “... honey lovemuffin?”

Kona squawks indignantly at that and hits her left upper arm, only to be shushed by a librarian giving him the Evil Eye. Shuddering, Kona says in a whisper: “I thought I told you to _cut that out!_ ”

Eva bats her eyelashes at him brattily. “No.”

Kona’s distracted by the small action, but recovers in a split second to glare at her. Eva smirks as she brings up both hands in a silent sign of surrender. “Okay, okay, but if we’re taking this seriously -”

“I _am_ ,” Kona hisses. “ _You’re_ not!”

“-well, I've always thought you were a ‘kitten’ kind of guy.”

Kona stares at his girlfriend for so long Eva is actually starting to get worried before he rapidly blinks and covers his face to hide his blush. “K- _kitten?_ ”

“What’s wrong?” Eva asks, faking nonchalance. Truthfully, no matter what Kona says this time, she's gonna use that name; if only to make him peek out at her between his fingers again. _Cute._ “You act like a cat anyway. You meow, you purr, you love milk and fish and-” she giggles softly. “You’re adorable.”

Kona’s long nimble fingers move to cover his mouth, and Eva _loves_ how utterly embarrassed he looks. “I-I... um…” Kona stutters, golden eyes widening. “A-adorable?” he echoes quizzically, as if he doesn't look at himself in the mirror every day. Or, maybe he doesn't. Eva wishes he’d have more confidence in himself.

“Yep. You’re my very own little Kitty Kona and you’d better not forget it,” Eva strokes through Kona’s long black hair at the same spot again, behind where his feline ears would be if he actually were a cat. “And you’ll my good little pet, won't you?” She smirks suggestively.

After a few moments, Kona retaliates with a light peck to the edge of his girlfriend’s lips. His trademark lazy, half-lidded gaze is back again as he leans in close and whispers, “Only if you’ll let me destroy that pussy.”

Eva fights back a shiver as she meets his gaze challengingly. Slowly, deliberately, she winks. “ _We’ll see._ ”


End file.
